Manually activated syringes are commercially available from a variety of manufacturers, including the owner and assignee of the present invention, and are used in the administration of drug solutions, drug suspensions, vaccines, medicinal therapies, and any other liquid medicament by parenteral injection. Such syringes are commonly utilized by medical practitioners to administer injections to patients but are difficult to use by self-administering patients.
An auto-injector is an automatic injection device designed to facilitate delivery of a dose of medicament to a patient through a hypodermic needle, the injection usually being administered by the patient themselves. An auto-injector works, for example, by delivering an injection automatically upon activation by the patient. This is in contrast to a conventional manually activated syringe where the patient themselves needs to directly depress a plunger into a barrel containing medicament in order to effect the injection. Auto-injectors have proven particularly useful in allowing the medically untrained user to administer a parenteral injection, and can provide both psychological and physical advantages to patients. Patients needing to inject medication for chronic disease management have used auto-injectors since the first reusable auto injector was introduced in the 1990s. An auto injector provides protection for the primary container, generally a pre-filled syringe, and offers an easy-to-use solution for automatic injection of medication. As used herein, the terms “automatic injector” and “auto-injector” are meant to refer to the same devices.
In addition to automatic needle insertion and dose delivery, some auto-injectors also incorporate safety mechanisms to automatically protect the patient from the needle after use. The automatic injectors of the prior art are usually provided with needle shields which extend over the needle when actuated. However, such safety mechanisms may fail to actuate and/or can be easily reversed, thereby leaving the patient exposed to the needle and susceptible to injury. Additionally, known automatic injectors generally link visual, tactile or audible indicators to the end of plunger stroke or actuation of some safety mechanism, instead of to the end of drug dose. Accordingly, the self-administering patient is not provided with an indication that the drug has been fully delivered and may remove the needle or actuate the safety mechanisms prematurely.